


Locked Up

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Prison, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry can't believe he's locked up, sharing a cell with a stranger.  Who just happens to be anAlpha





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeva/gifts).



“Harry James Potter?” the guard called, brandishing a baton in warning.

Harry grimaced.  He couldn’t believe he was even here, sentenced to 18 months in jail over stealing a bloody treacle tart from the bakery around the corner.  He was just starving, is all, and it was his 18th birthday, which some would think would be a reason to celebrate. His aunt and uncle always seemed to run out of food precisely when Harry’s plate came round, and Dudley wasn’t home anymore to make sure he could eat his scraps.

His guardians were no help at the trial either, telling the all-too-eager judge that he had been a malicious child, constantly causing a stir in the neighborhood.

“Somethings just not right with the boy,” Vernon snapped pointedly at the jury.  Really, who had a jury for a petty theft crime? Of course, it was just his luck that his trial was with Judge Umbridge, the one judge who made sure  _ miscreants _ like himself were thrown behind bars, clearing the streets for better, more valued citizens.

And so he stood, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, just three days after his birthday, and wasn’t that the rub.  If he had stolen the tart the day before he could have been tried as a junior, probably getting a slap on the hand. 

The guard led him to a cell, the bars black and menacing, the room dark, only a sliver of moonlight shining through the narrow window.  The door slammed shut with a quick nod from the guard as the only sign of his imminent departure. Harry sat on the cot, his head in his hands as he struggled to grasp the reality of his situation.

“First nights the toughest,” a voice said from the shadows.  Harry looked up as a tall man with dark hair approached. 

“Tom,” he stuck his hand out.

“Harry.  Harry Potter.”

“What’d you do?”

Harry supposed it was a question asked a lot around here.  How’d you fuck up. How’d you get caught. 

“Stole a tart from the wrong guy, I guess.  You?”   


“I’d rather not discuss it,” Tom responded flippantly, clutching a tiny locket around his neck. 

“Right.”  Harry rolled his eyes.

“You should probably get some sleep if you can.  Guards wake everyone up at 6.”

Harry nodded solemnly.  He nestled into the cot, grateful that it was slightly more comfortable than the hard closet floor he was used to sleeping in.  He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly and put the dark day behind him.

Sleep would not come.  He tossed and turned, his forehead sweaty and his limbs trembling.  He thought it was the fear of sleeping in a new place, a prison at that.  

He ran his hands across the thin sheets, noticing that they also felt damp, almost sopping wet.  Pressing his feet down on the cot, Harry lifted his body up to find the source of the liquid that seemed to be covering his sheets.  He shuddered when he discovered it was  _ he  _ that was leaking, a thick substance oozing out of his arse.

“What the fuck!” He screamed, not sure if he was bleeding, or if the cause was something else, something more horrifying.

Tom was there in an instant.  “Harry, you ok? Oh, fuck.”

Harry looked up, the slightest light in their cell providing him access to see Tom’s face.  His eyes had gone huge, as wide as saucers.

“Tom, what’s wrong with me?”

“Fuck, Harry, are you…” His voice trailed off as his face came closer and closer to Harry’s own.

Harry only had an instant to realize what was about to happen before Tom lifted him off the bed and kissed him, hard, right there in their dark cell.

“Omega,  _ mine, _ ” he groaned from deep in his throat.

“What?” Harry grunted as Tom yanked him closer.  He could feel Tom’s erection through their prison clothes, and the heat of him felt heady, unexpected, and surprisingly enticing.

“Tom, no, what the fuck?” Harry grasped his hands out, attempting to push Tom off of him, but his body was suggesting otherwise.  He realized his cock was hard, his body shaking vigorously now, and his mind was screaming  _ Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. _

“How is this possible?” Tom muttered, his mouth scraping the side of Harry’s neck, his hands dropping to Harry’s sides, to his hips, to his arse.  They clutched there, his body thrusting uncontrollably against Harry as he kept talking.

“You’re in heat, Harry.  Guessing this is the first time?  Did you just turn 18?”

“Yes,” Harry was sobbing now.  He had already had such a rough morning and now this?  He wanted to melt into Tom’s arms, but why? He had just met the man, he didn’t even think he was into blokes.  He didn’t think he was into anyone, to be honest. His life had been solely focused on survival; pleasures of the flesh had never crossed his radar.

And now his cock was hard and his arse felt like a giant empty cavern, just aching to be filled.  To be filled by an  _ Alpha. _ To be filled by his new cellmate.

“Get on the mattress.  Strip off your jumpsuit.  I’ve got you, Harry.”

His mind had become fuzzy, filled with only the pounding words of  _ Alpha _ .  His body shivered, no longer from the jail, of the new environment, but from the man looming over him.  He couldn’t tell if the shivers were from fear or excitement, his body torn, balancing on each emotion. 

“I will be your past, present, and future, Harry Potter.  You are my Omega, and I am your Alpha.” He settled over the cot, covering Harry’s shaking body with his own.  “Beg me to claim you. Beg me for mercy.”

“Yes, _please,_ _Alpha_ ,” Harry begged, no longer able to resist the carnal urges that were blooming within him.  His body ached for his Alpha’s touch, his hips bucking upward, yearning.

“Very good,” Tom said softly.  He brandished his cock and plummeted into Harry’s slick hole.  

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this, Saeva!!! My first a/o, but I am tempted to write more!!!
> 
> I own nothing. Thank you to the mods for letting me participate in this fest!


End file.
